Benutzer Diskussion:Decimo
Hi, Decimo! HitmanReborn-Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Shoichi Irie. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß noch! =) - milay 22:40, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hey! ^^ Hey! Wollte dir nur mal schreiben, dass ich es toll finde, dass du so viel, schön und vor allem gut editierst ;). Bin erfreut über jede helfende Hand, besonders, weil es mit Bearbeitern hier gerade ziemlich mau ist ;). --Planet-punk 10:33, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Genau das denke ich mir auch :3! Und das Wiki hier hat ja schon ne Menge Infos ;)! Ist nicht schlimm wenn du nur sporadisch editierst, Real Life (Schule und so) geht natürlich vor, ist bei mir auch so ^^. --Planet-punk 20:31, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Re: Abschnitt löschen Jap, kann man, ist aber nur für die Admins freigeschaltet. Ist nicht schlimm, kann ja mal passieren ;). Ich werd die Seite mal nicht löschen, sondern einfach auf den richtigen Artikel weiterleiten ^^. --Planet-punk 19:12, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Re: Story Arcs Ich verstehe was du meinst. Zu Beginn, als das Choice-Spiel begonnen hat, war ich auch am grübeln, wie man die Infos am besten chronologisch aufschreibt. Zuerst wollte ich den Future Arc ja unterteilen, aber ich wollte nicht den Arcobaleno Arc in den Future Arc reinschreiben, da er ja eigentlich ein eigenstäniger Arc ist. "Future Arc 2" fand ich aber auch doof, weswegen ich es "Choice Arc" genannt hab. Zwar geht es über das Game hinaus, aber ich finde es als Bezeichnung doch ganz okay. Unsere englischen Kollegen habens ja auch so aufgeteilt und die Episoden werden ja auch als neue Staffel gelistet. Eigentlich ist es aber doch ein rießiger, großer Arc. In 282 steht ja jetzt auch "Future Arc fin". Aber so find ich persönlich die Aufteilung schöner. schade, dass es dies bezüglich keine offiziellen infos gibt. deswegen würd ich es eigentlich so lassen, wie es im moment ist. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 13:36, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Hoffe Amano wird dies bezüglich mal was sagen ;). bin auch schon mega auf den nächsten Arc gespannt, hoffe ja, dass wir mehr über die cervello, kawahira und die arcobaleno erfahren ^^. der neue filler arc klingt aber auch gut. wegen den spoilertabs: hab das selbe problem, hoffe, dass es nur temporär ist. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 12:08, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Die Sache mit den Spoilertabs Hey! Da die ja immer noch nich gehen, hab ich mal mit dem IE 8 die Seite aufgerufen, da funktioniert alles super. Also denk ich mal, dass unser Firefox da irgendein Prob hat. Vielleicht legt es sich demnächst, oder wir müssen bis zum nächsten Update warten (was ich sehr blöd fände). Wollte dir nur mal Rückmeldung geben ^^. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 17:44, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Stimmt, wenn Opera auhc net funzt, wirds bei den Browsern liegen. Hatte das letzte Mal auch schon üble Probleme mit dem grafischen Editor. Ging beim nächsten Update weg. Das mit der Serverzeit hatte ich auch, habs aber rausbekommen: musst bei "Einstellungen" auf "datum und Zeit gehen", da kannste des ändern. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 18:15, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::So, Spoilerproblem hat sich ja immer noch net gegessen, aber ich bin sowieso gerade am überlegen, ob wir nicht das System grundlegend ändern... :::Zum neuen Kapi, danke für deine Mühe! Find die Zusammenfassung im allgemeinen schön, hab bei dem Kapitelartikel aber noch ein paar Sachen ausgebessert. Ich fände besser, wenn du nur indirekte Rede benutzen würdest, ist von Stil her einfach schöner. Vielleicht kannst auch noch ein paar nette Pics dazu machen ;). Aber im großen und Ganzen ist das super geworden! Und ich denke auch, dass die Zusammenfasung bei"Neustes Kapitel" etwas kürzer sein kann, sobald es ein neues Kapitel gibt. Ich würde es z.B. so machen, wenn das neue Kap nächste Woche kommt, wir das alte nochmal drauf lassen, nur etwas kürzer. So bleibt der Kontext besser im Verständnis. Wären so meien Vorschläge. Ach ja, P.S.: Mache grade ein wenig Werbung, falls du Bock auf ein Reborn RPG hast, kannst du ja mal in dem Forum hier vorbeischauen, die suchen noch Mitspieler. Sind so gut wie alle Charas noch freu ;). Ich bin dort auch ^^! Würd mich freuen! Der Link: klick! --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 15:49, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, ist ja nix schlimmes, hab es ja dann korrigiert ;). vier augen sehen mehr als zwei ;)! ist ja erst das erste mal, dass wir hier sowas machen, denk mit der zeit bekommen wir auch das optimale heraus ^^. jap, bin auch bei I Eat Manga, online auf onemanga (die laden ja die sachen von denen hoch). oh, das mit dem rpg find ich toll :3 mit jedem neuen spieler können wir schneller anfangen ;). ich bin dort squalo :3! --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 16:34, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ICQ So, hab das mit Enma mal korrigiert und es sollte so nun gut sein ^^. Fänds cool, wenn du mitplayen würdest im RPG :3! Wegen ICQ: Hab ich leider nich, aber ich wollte es mir demnächst runterladen. Kannst mir aber auch ruhig auf die Disku schreiben, da seh ichs halt auch gleich. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 11:13, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Update:Hab jetzt ICQ, heiß dort genau wie hier auch, nur mit Unterstrich anstatt Bindestrich ^^. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 12:46, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kapitel heute Kein Thema, bin durch einen doofen Aprilscherz jetzt schon wach und werd mir das neue Kapitel mal zur Brust nehmen ^^. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 07:35, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re: neues Chapter Also ich würde noch etwas warten, manchmal sind die Scans schon erst Freitags aufgetaucht. Immerhin sind auf MangaHelpers die RAWs draußen. Denke du wirst das Kapitel morgen zusammenfassen können ^^. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 19:18, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Zu den RAWs gibts auch ne Translation auf englisch, aber irgendwie gibts noch keine scanlation :/. mal schauen was das gibt. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 10:28, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) also ich schaue immer auf mangahelpers nach, da seh ich die spoiler und meist auch schon RAWs, einzelne übersetzungen und co. btw, kanns kaum erwarten bis das neue chapter kommt, diesmal lässt man uns lange warten :|. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 12:17, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) :kein Thema, hab es auch nur übernommen, weil ich die Artikel der neuen Guardians machen wollte und ich fand, dass es so im Kontext besser ist. Weiß doch, dass du sonst zuverlässig bist und den Artikel noch geschrieben hättest ;). Kannst dich heute also mal zurücklehnen ^^ --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 12:54, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) Re: GW Danke danke! ^__~ Der Glückwunsch gebührt aber nicht nur mir, ich muss auch dir danken für die tolle Mitarbeit! Leider sind wir Beide im Moment die einzigen (registrierten) User, die hier aktiv posten, was ich sehr schde finde, da einige User hier ja schon länger angemeldet sind. Das klingt ja super, hoffe die ZAP's sind gut gelaufen! Freut mich natürlich, wenn ich Unterstützung bekomme :3! Die nächsten 300 schaffen wir locker ;)! Greez --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 12:37, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Also ich gehe mal stark von aus, Amano-san muss ja erst mal die Inheritance fertig machen ^___^. Und ich glaub, das wird auch ein längerer Arc und es ist bestimmt nicht der letzte (hoffe ich :D). Jap, wirklich schade, da ja eigentlich ziemlich viele angemeldet sind, davon aber auch grad mal einen oder sogar gar keinen Edit haben... T___T. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 18:15, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Re: Rechte Gude! Also allgemein bin ich schon gewillt, dir "mehr" Recht - was in diesem Fall der Admin Rang währe - zu geben. Nur leider bin ich selbst nur Admin, um dir Rechte geben zu können müsste ich Bürokrat sein. Deswegen werd ich einfach mal Milay fragen, ob sie mich nicht hochsetzten oder sie dich zum Admin machen kann. P.S.: Weiterleitungen kannst du auch jetzt schon erstellen ;). Musst dazu nur #redirect Seitenname auf die Seite einfügen ^^. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 10:52, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Jap, Milay hatte letzten noch Abi, weiß nicht, wies im Moment steht. Sie kommt aber doch öfters online und checkt mal durch ;). Denke schon, dass das klappt ^^. :--do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 10:59, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Re:Chapter Kein Ding, hatte heute genug Zeit ;). do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 20:21, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Re: urlaub Ist vermerkt ^^. Aber (wie du vll gesehen hast) bin ich, wie fast alle anderen, auch im Urlaub, vom 13. bis 29. Juli. Würde sagen, wir lassen dann die Kapis in der Zeit halt ausfallen (D: oh gott, ich kann drei wochen nicht lesen, wie es weiter geht!!!! X__X) und reichen sie dann später nach. Ich kann mich ja an eins setzten und du an eins. Also ich hoffe mal, dass sie einer liest, ich als Fan fände sie sehr hilfsreich :3. Finde die Chapters ja auch sehr interessant ^^. Besonders im Moment komm ich ja kaum aus der Spannung mehr raus O__O. Aber ich wünsch dir schonmal nen schönen Urlaub ;). GLG -- do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 19:34, 8. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Re:Rechte Einfach unten auf den roten Link klicken, ganz normal wie bei den Seiten auch ;). Ja, die Kategorien sind so ne Sache. Hab da welche, mit denen ich eigentlich net so zufreiden war, welche die ich umändern wollte usw. Bin aber noch nicht dazu gekommen, da mal aufzuräumen... :|. Wen du willst, kannst du da gerne welche erstellen ^^. do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 10:20, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *stalk* stalk* *stalk* Konnichi wa, wir kennen uns zwar noch nicht und genau deswegen wird es yetzt zeit ! xDDD Nene scherz, schon gut. Ich will yah nich aufdringlich rüberkommen...hehe >_> Doch eig schon ! xD Hab grad gelesen, dass du aus NRW kommst und...taaataaadaaa me too :D Ich sag ma so viel, ich wohne selbst so nahe Köln (^^") ♪♫Bye-bi ♫♪ (Collonelo 11:02, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) >_> Question <_< Sag ma, wieso kann ich solche Seiten wie z.B Kategorie:Nebel Element nicht bearbeiten (._.?) ♪♫ Bye-bi ♪♫ (Collonelo 11:49, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) (Collonelo 18:18, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Yo da steht halt nur der kleine Text oder auch einfach mal gar nichts (._.) Hmmm kay, wenn man da nichts dran machen kann. Sag ich dir einfach immer bescheid wenn mir auffällt, dass da was fehlt, kay (._.?) (Collonelo 21:39, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Okay, okay gecheckt :D Dann hab ich da noch ne Frage, hab die zwar auch schon an planet gestellt, aber hmm yoah der/die is yah in Urlaub XD Also, welche Größe hat der Header (._.?) (Collonelo 10:32, 17. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Ich mein den da ganz oben xD Da wo links Tsuna und Reborn sind und rechts Reborn Wiki steht xD Wouhaaaaa schon wieder Urlaub ? XD Nyoah hab grad selber ein wenig zu tun (^^") Muhahahaha hab nämlich Besuch für 10 Tage :D (Collonelo 21:16, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Re: Scanlations Hey! Hab ja der IP auf ihrer Disku geantwortet, da ich ein Mensch bin, der Frangen nicht gerne unbeantwortet lässt, auch wenn der/die es wohl nicht mehr lesen wird xD. Die Bedenken, die ich dort geäußert habe sind eigentlich die selben, wie du fest gestellt hast. Finde es aber klasse, dass du dich probeweise mal dran gesetzt hast! Ich finde Scanlations im Prinzip auch okay, nur sind Artikel über ein Kapitel im Moment einfach weniger zeitraubend als Scanlations. Denn wie du sagtest, man bräuchte schon ein kleines Team. Und ich denke mal, allein schon das cleanen, dann schauen, wie man alles so übersetzt, dass es hinhaut und es in die Panels packen ist nicht mal eben in fünf Minuten gemacht. Hätten wir so viele User wie unsere englischen Kollegen, wäre ich auch jeden Fall dafür, aber ich denke, im Moment lohnt sich der Aufwand einfach nicht. Jetzt zu deiner anderen Frage: Das mit den Kategorien Charakter und Nebencharakter ist so etwas, was mich schon ziemlich buggt. Hab mich aber selbst in die Sche**e reingeritten, da ich anfangs vorhatte, die Charakter nach diesem Schema zu kategorisieren, später es aber besser fand, einfach alle in Charaktere zu packen. Deswegen wäre ich mal dafür, dass du Bel einfach auch zu Charakteren steckts und wir dann mal bei Zeit aufräumen, sodass alle Seiten in die Kategorie Charaktere kommen und Nebencharaktere gelöscht werden kann. --Game Over ... planet-punk 09:51, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : Also ich bin sehr positiv überrascht, ist wirklich toll geworden! Da hat sich die Mühe und die lange Zeit wirklich gelohnt! Aber du sagst, du brauchst so ca. 4 Stunden? Ich meine, wenn man sowas auf die Beine stellen könnte wäre es schon klasse, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du jedes Mal die 4 Stunden auf dich nehmen willst, ne? Kann ich auch verstehen. Ich würde mich als Hilfe anbieten, aber wie gesagt, ich weiß nicht, ob sich der Aufwand wirklich lohnen würde. Vielleicht bei etwas mehr Usern... ::Ha, hatte die gleiche Idee, hab sie dann aber wieder verworfen ;). Hab mal ne Info in die Sitenotice gepackt, dass sollte denke ich jeder sehen können ^^. --Game Over ... planet-punk 17:38, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Jap, glaube wir haben auch schon einen/eine Interessenten/in. Zum Chapter: Toll, hast dich ja schon ans nächste dran gesetzt! Von mir aus kann ich nächste Woche das übernehmen, dann hast du mal frei. Wir können uns ja langsam nach Lust und Laune vorwärts arbeiten, solange bis wir ein vernünftiges Team zusammen haben :3. --Game Over ... planet-punk 20:29, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Jap, ist der/die Selbe. Die IP ist ziemlich gleich, nur die dynamischen Zahlen sind verschieden. Hab mit jetzt MSN angelegt, da ich schlecht mit einer IP kommunizieren kann ;). Er/Sie wird sich aber anmelden, um mit zu arbeiten ;). Niemand muss hier etwas leisten :D, auch wenn ich weiß, was du meinst. Kenne das selbst. Mah, hatte es eigentlich so gemeint, dass ich, wenn du weg bist, es mal kurz übernehme. Danach können wir beide uns ja absprechen, wie wir es machen wollen, solange es kein Team gibt. Also wir könnten uns gemeinsam ein RAW Anbieter suchen, von dem wir beide downloaden und so die selben Scans haben. --Game Over ... planet-punk 21:02, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Erstmal zu den RAWs: Dito. Bis jetzt hab ich kein RAW Portal gefunden, was meinen Vorstellungen entspricht. War immer etwas enttäuscht, denn oft muss man sich dann irgendwo anmelden oder die Datein sind gar schon gelöscht... :Das mit diesem IRC Channel hört sich cool an, hab von Zockerfreunden schon oft davon gehört xD. Wikia selbst benutzt ja auch IRC Channels und wie ich sehe haben auch einige deutsche Wikis schon mitgezogen. Ich könnte mir mal, wenn ich Zuhause bin, dieses Proggi runterladen und dann diesen Server da auswählen. Das mit dem Dateinaustausch klingt ja wirklich klasse! Vielleicht könntest du schon mal einen Server einrichten? --Game Over ... planet-punk 11:05, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, klingt gut! Ich meine, wir ja keinen außer uns stören, dass der Channel immer wieder neu erstellt wird xD. Man könnte ja schonmal eine Zeit ausmachen, um die man sich später treffen könnte. Übrigens danke nochmal fürs Erstellen! --Game Over ... planet-punk 19:05, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kein Thema, war auch nur sehr kurz da ;). Bin jetzt fertig mit übersetzten, hab aber nix mehr von Vongolaprimo gehört. Ich geh jetzt ertsmal was essen, dann komm ich in den Chat und schick dir schonmal die Übersetzung. Ist nicht perfekt und du kannst natürlich gerne was dran ändern Hatte an ein oder zwei Stellen etwas Probleme, aber es ging ^^. --Game Over ... planet-punk 16:50, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :So, der Text wartet nur noch auf die Annahmebestätigung :3. Viel Spaß damit :D!! --Game Over ... planet-punk 17:21, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Kein Thema, hab die neuen Scans gesehen und bin sehr erfreut :3. Bin auch irgendwann ins Bett, hatte heute Morgen fahrstunde :3. Wünsch dir nochmal viel Spaß im Urlaub! --Game Over ... planet-punk 12:26, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Herausforderungen Jap, die wurden angekündigt und ich freu mich auch schon wie Bolle ^___^. Leider wurden letzten Monat erstmal ein paar Testwikis ausgewählt, wann alle Wikis das Feature bekommen, weiß ich leider auch net :(. Hatte gehofft, dass es Anfang August soweit ist, aber anscheinend müssen wir doch noch warten. Besonders toll ist es, dass man die Bilder der Auszeichnungen selbst bestimmen kann hrhrhr. --Game Over ... planet-punk 11:40, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :So, ab heute (oder gestern) kann man die Herausforderungen beantragen. Hab das gleich mal getan, wir sollten sie also bald haben :3! *freu* --Game Over ... planet-punk 12:26, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Scans Hey! Also, wenn ich da nur was korrigierne muss, ist das okay. IRC kenn ich, mein Bruder redet da immer mit seinen CSS Leuten .___. *hust*. Ich überleg es mir mal, denke aber, dass ich dieses QC machen könnte. Freue mich, wenn ich euch auch ohne Kentnisse helfen kann! Tsuna-ni 12:19, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Auch von mir ;) Natürlich kommen die Glückwünsche zurück, du hast ja auch kräftig mitgeholfen bei den letzten Hundert! Und ich sage dir, die 500 kommt noch schneller ;). Die neue Zahl vorne an der ersen Stelle motiviert wieder ^___^. Game Over ... planet-punk 19:29, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :4 sieht sowieso besser aus als 3. --Game Over ... planet-punk 19:35, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) REBORN 301 GECLEANET !! guardHey Decimo !! Ich habe KHR! 301 Gecleanet, tut mir leid die letzte Seite sieht nicht gerade sehr sauber aus mein Laptop ist kaputt, und ich kauf mir demnächst ein neues PC und ich habe kein Photoshop mehr. Kann dauern bis ich mein PC habe, so lange mach ich es mit Windows 7 Paint. Ich hoffe das geht klar !! Hab es auf Rapidshare hochgeladen ! Hier der Download für den Gecleanten Kapitel: http://rapidshare.com/files/411234954/REBORN__-_301_CLEANET.rar Und kannst du mir deine ICQ Adresse geben ? Hay! Wegeen dem Kapi: Bin heute leider nur bis 10 erreichbar, bin danach weg. Wenn ich nicht mehr da sein sollte, kannst du das Kapitel auch so online stellen von mir aus. Wird schon kein fehler drin sein ;). --Tsuna-ni 18:49, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC)